How did James and Lily Grow to Love Each Other
by Carlyn858
Summary: A cute story about how James and Lily grew to love each other.


When they were 11,

He made loud fart noises in the corridor to amuse his friends.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When they were 12,

He would have water fights in the common room.

She scowled as she dodged the enchanted water balloon.

He would shout out answers over her in class.

She ignored him and got top marks anyway.

When they were 13,

He and his friends filled the great hall with jelly as a joke.

She shouted when a leftover piece fell on her head the next day.

He charmed balls of paper to fly at her head.

She hexed him.

When they were 14,

He batted his eyelashes and got an extension on his homework.

She scolded him for it after.

He set loose the blast ended skrewts.

She spent her lunch helping round them all up.

He started to call her stupid nicknames.

She shot back with stupider insults.

When they were 15,

He charmed off a boys hair one day.

She helped the boy figure out how to grow it back.

He harassed her in the corridor with annoying proposals.

She thought she hated him.

He got caught by the Greenhouses smoking with his friend.

She and Remus monitored his detention. She asked Remus why he was so annoying, he said he was more than the arrogant show he put on.

He pulled down Severus' trousers in front of a crowd of people.

She defended someone who wasn't a good person.

He followed her around trying to apologise.

She thought maybe Remus was right.

When they were 16,

He made his stationery fly around the classroom to amuse people.

She grinned and told him to stop.

He flooded the fourth floor.

She cursed him as she helped get rid of the water.

He gave a bar of chocolate to a crying first year.

She thought maybe he wasn't all that bad.

He carried his friend's books when he was feeling ill.

She thought he was actually quite nice.

He helped her with difficult homework.

She smiled and said thank you.

He made conversation as they walked to class together.

She was shocked when she realised she was friends with him.

When they were 17,

He wrote to her over the holidays.

She replied.

He threw a big celebration party in the common room.

She had a fun time with her friends dancing and drinking until dawn.

He loved the way she rolled her eyes at him.

She loved the way he combed his fingers through his hair unconsciously.

He went home for the summer realising that maybe she might feel the same way.

She realised she had fallen for someone she thought she hated.

He came back to school as Head Boy.

She came back as Head Girl.

He grew up and took the responsibility seriously.

She felt her chest swell as she watched him grow.

He asked if she wanted to go out. That maybe after all this time…

She realised that the answer had always been yes.

When they were 18,

He loved the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the way she smiled when he touched her and they way she would laugh as she kissed him.

She loved the way he slung his arm over her whenever he stood next to her, they way he would grin when he made eye contact and the way the played with her hair as she dozed next to him.

He made the suits of armour tell jokes when someone walked past.

She giggled and realised some things never change.

He started to prepare for a world that was getting darker every day.

She started to prepare for a world that scared her a little.

He ended the school year with a bang, literally. He and his friends threw a farewell party.

She spent the night laughing and crying, promising everyone that it wasn't really goodbye.

He left school, bought a flat, and began to train to fight a war he was too young to fight in.

She left school, moved into his flat, and began to train for a war she was determined to win.

He loved her and he told her every day.

She loved him and would never let him forget it.

When they were 19,

He would come home dirty and bruised.

She would return scratched and messy.

He would heal her wounds and hold her close.

She would mend his cuts and kiss him gently.

He would fight like there was no tomorrow.

She would attack like it was the only defence.

He was frightened.

She was worried.

He found comfort in her.

She found solace in him.

He realised he couldn't live without her.

She realised he kept her going.

He said 'marry me'.

She said 'only if you marry me first'.

He married a girl he had loved since he was 11.

She married a boy she had never hated.

When they were 20,

He still had a war to fight in.

She still had to bring justice to her world.

He worried when he heard her throwing up one morning.

She worried when he joked she might be pregnant.

He knew there would be a day when she would make an unfunny joke.

She realised today was that day.

He had to shift his world to make room for a baby.

She had to prepare for a world with more people to love in it.

He was as excited as could be.

She was always smiling despite it all.

He wanted to name the baby Harold.

She liked Barry.

He decided to compromise.

She agreed on Harry.

He couldn't stop shaking when they baby was born.

She wouldn't stop cradling her son.

He and his friends stayed up four nights in a row with the baby, just to play with him.

She had her friends over for a weekend, just to coo over him.

He was told his friends couldn't come any more. But it kept his child safe.

She was heartbroken people couldn't come to visit, but it kept her family whole.

When they were 21,

He enjoyed the quiet days with his wife.

She enjoyed the long mornings with her husband.

He enjoyed practising magic with (sometimes on) his son.

She enjoyed pretending not to notice, or outdoing him on a particularly pretty spell.

He was scared, but he loved her and Harry.

She was terrified, but he and Harry mattered more.

He decided to celebrate 1 year old in style.

She baked a truly magnificent cake.

He decorated the house.

She decorated her son.

He smiled as a small fawn blew out his candles.

She laughed as her husband transformed to match his son.

He loved her more than ever.

She loved him more than she could say.

He carved pumpkins.

She hung fairy lights.

He made puffs of smoke come out the end of his wand.

She heard the door open.

He threw his child into her arms.

She ran up the stairs.

He looked for his discarded wand.

She barricaded the door.

He dropped like a marionette whose string were cut.

She refused to step aside.

He was dead.

She fell just like her husband.

They loved Harry.

They died for their son.

 _but he lived._


End file.
